


Spoiled

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby!leo, stuffed belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Takumi spoils Leo all too much





	Spoiled

Leo knows he is spoiled. As he sits, hands resting against a full stomach, he is content. Takumi is beside him, fork in hand with another bite of cake ready, and Leo opens his mouth. There are no words between them, the simple sound of pleasured moans and hums filling the air. In this moment, as so many before, Leo knows he is spoiled. 

Takumi is too kind a lover, he thinks to himself. He's soft and gentle, all too forgiving and all too willing to indulge Leo in whatever he desires for the day. Leo knows he never would have gotten so big if it hadn't been for his Hoshidan lover, but he finds himself not caring. This silence between them is welcome, as are the continually offered bites of sweet treats and pastries, and Leo accepts each with a sort of aloof excitement. Excited to taste Takumi's sweet cooking, excited to feel full for a short period of time, excited to watch Takumi's gaze run over his swollen form, heavy with sugary sweets. 

It's been months since Takumi has taken up baking, nearly a year since they began courting, and Leo is surprised at just how fast he has adapted to this routine. Almost as surprised as how big he's gotten in this short span of time. Just a few months prior his belly was only beginning to spill into his lap, now it sat round and heavy over his legs, even when empty. There were few hours of the day where he'd be sated enough to work and even fewer when he'd truly be thinking clearly and not about what delicious meal was being prepared by the kitchen staff or his lovely Takumi. There was no need for him to have been indulged so heavily- something Xander had often repeated early in his concern- but Leo couldn't help it. Takumi spoiled him, something he had never been used to before. It was nice. 

"One more bite," Takumi hummed, a warm smile on his face as he held up the last piece of cake. Leo opened his mouth, hungry for more than sweets, and took the bite, a smile showing on the corner of his lips.  

"You're so cute," Takumi murmured, pressing a kiss to Leo's pudgy cheek, "absolutely precious, my sweet prince." Leo couldn't help but giggle as Takumi kissed along his neck, nuzzling close to him as a hand rubbed across his dome-like belly, "so warm and soft. Who would have ever thought the dread prince Leo would be so sweet and kind~" 

"Whoever would have thought the prickly prince Takumi would be so kind in return?" Leo hummed, wrapping an arm around Takumi and holding him close, "so sweet on his Nohrian lover? Such an enabler~?" 

"I'm not an enabler," Takumi defended himself, shifting back to give Leo a look. It was soon lost, turned to a sweet pout as he pressed his forehead against his lover's. 

"You spoil me so, Takumi. I've never indulged my sweet tooth as much as I have with you, and yet you continue to feed me more," Leo purred, pressing a swift kiss to Takumi's lips, "dare I say, you might be enjoying this." 

"Of course I am," Takumi's breath was soft on Leo's lips, the prince unable to remain far away as they pressed together for another kiss, "I enjoy seeing you happy. Dare _I_ say, you may be the one enjoying this more than me." 

"Of course I do," Leo murmured, arms pulling his lover ever closer to his body, Takumi able to press against soft, taut skin, "I love pleasing you. I'd do anything to see you smile, love." 

Takumi was speechless, only for a moment, then laughed softly as he hugged Leo close. Certainly, Leo was spoiled, but in allowing such a display he was spoiling Takumi as well.  



End file.
